Player's Guide
The Beginning First, you spawn in a lab to get a Starter. To get an advantage on the first gym, pick a water or grass type. Or others just pick one since it looks better or it's their favorite Pokemon. Journey Start Now that you have a starter, you will have to battle some trainers and encounter wild Pokemon. Get a Pidgey, since it might be important. Some trainers are skippable. Get Oak's parcel from Viridian City's Pokemart, and receive the Pokeballs as a gift. You can catch any Pokemon you'd like. Viridian City/Forest At Viridian City, heal your pokemon if they are injured. Also go to the PokeMart and buy helpful items like Potions and Pokeballs. Then, go to Route 22. Keep walking in the grass until you find a Heracross, a great Bug type. After you catch one, go to Route 2. Defeat the trainer, and get to the next city. All you need for now is your Heracross, your starter, and anything else you caught. Also, if you have the gamepasses, get the Mew and the Entei, Suicune, or Raikou (if you want this to be easier). Pewter Gym/City At Pewter City, you'll find your first Gym. If you chose a water type, good. Fire types are weak to Rock, but it could do it. Use those potions you gathered in the Gym battle, and you might win. Also, you get access to Mystery Gift. Get any code that's out if you think it's a good Pokemon. After you beat Brock he gives you TM Rock Tomb! He also gives you Exp share which evenly shares Experience with all your pokemon. After the first gym go through Mt Moon which then leads to Cerulean City! Cerulean City Heal up your Pokemon for the gym. You can use a grass type to easily win. If you don't have one, find a grass type (like Bellsprout or Oddish) at Route 5, right behind the gym. After you beat her, Misty offers you a Togepi. Accept it by talking to her. Togekiss is really good for the Elite Four, so have it on your team. Buy some potions and Pokeballs, because you might run into something you want to catch. Vermillion City To get to Vermillion, you need to enter the house at the bottom of Route 5, and it teleports you to a place. A lot of trainers are here, so those potions might help. After you beat them, there's Vermillion City. You can nickname Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, such a good thing! (you can't nickname anything with the OT of "MysteryGift". After you nicknamed (if you did), heal up. There is an electric type gym at the corner. You most likely won't have a ground type, but if you do, good. Use any pokemon you have (if you have Mew, the legendary dogs, or a ground type, obviously use them). After you beat it, go to Route 11. This route has some good pokemon in it, like Snorlax, Seviper, and Zangoose. Route 12 + Lavender Town After you went to Route 11 go to the bridge (route 12). There is 2 bridges, but the bridge is straight forward against Route 11. Here you can find Magikarps, Goldeens, Staryus, and if you are Champion, Keldeo. There are 3 trainers to battle. After you beat them all, you can go to Lavender Town. There is no actual gym, but in the tower, you can beat Team Rocket. In the tower you can find- well, ghost types. Also, if you want your first legendary, keep walking in Route 10 (right behind the tower) and you have a chance to find Zapdos. Then you can go to Route 7. Route 8 Your starter should be at it's final form here. At Route 8, there is a lot of trainers. You can skip them, but they give a lot of money. Also, there's a guy that talks about the Elite Four's "signature level 100 Pokemon", but only a few of them have one. You can also find some pokemon like Growlithe. After that, go to Celadon City. Also, at the end, there is an entity that will fight you if you have 8 gym badges. Click here for more information about the Entity. Celadon City Here, there's another gym It's a grass type, so fire types are useful. There's really not anything in here. Then there's Route 16. Also, go to Mysterious Grotto, and catch a Houndour. This will be really important. Also you can get a free eevee ( you evolve it into an Flareon with the Fire Stone, Vaporeon with a water stone, Jolteon with a Thunder Stone, Umbreon with a Friendship Ribbon at night, Espeon with a Friendship Ribbon in the daytime, Glaceon with a Sinnoh Stone atop Cinnabar Island, Leafeon with a Sinnoh Stone in Viridian Forest or Sylveon which evolves with the Moon stone. Route 16 At route 16, it's basically just Celadon City, but patches of grass. There is a black entity, for everyone. If you beat "it", you get a bag of PokeDollars ($23000). Route 17 At Route 17, there is a TON of trainers. Battle them all if you need money. Basically nothing else. The hardest gym that's ran by Gym Leader Koga it's a Poison Type Gym. Also, there's a cave called Seafoam Cave, where you can find Articuno, and if you have the Champion Badge, Kyurem. You can also find stuff that will help sometimes like Spheal. Saffron City The best city. It's the only city where you can get the FASTEST Exp and the FASTEST Ev Training with Iso The Robot. There's a gym too! It's a psychic type, so bug and ghost types are the best for this. It's also the last city before the 7th gym. There used to be a Christmas Event where you have to fight Santa in Saffron City on top of one of the houses. The one with the truss is the one where Santa was. Then you go to Route 21, and battle Gary if you want. Then, just keep going along the path. Also, you could get a Ho-Oh by the guy wearing a Dominus in the Pokemon Center. He says: "Mr. Weirdo. Opera. Tongue. Supercomputer", which means: "Mr. Mime, Jynx. Lickitung. Metagross." If you have those Pokemon, you will get to keep those, and you receive a Ho-Oh! That event is now over. Cinnabar Volcano At the entrance to the volcano, there's an NPC that will offer you a Skarmory if you have 5 or less pokemon in your party. Then, go up the volcano. In some of the patches of grass (the orange ones), you can find Moltres. Also, you can find Regice in the volcano, too. Heal up at the Pokemon Center, and go to the gym. It's at the top of the Volcano, and it's obviously a fire type gym. Use a water type for the best. After you beat them, you are ready for the end of your journey. Also, at the Pokemon Center, a guy wearing an Astral Guardia helmet will talk to you and say: "Lazy bear. Dragonfly. Doctor. Fire bird. Magnets..." which means: Snorlax. Vibrava. Chansey. Moltres. Magneton. You will keep them, and get a Lugia! That event is now over. In the Pokemart, you can buy TMs, which might be useful later. You can also buy Pokemon in one of the houses with Pokedollars. Giovanni and the 8th Badge After you beat Blaine (the gym leader), you need to go to Viridian City. Go to the gym that's blocked by a guy with purple hair. Talk to him, and he will teleport you inside the gym. This is owned by Team Rocket. The first trainer you battle has a Kabutops and Omastar. Also, everyone after him is named after characters from Mario, which is pretty funny. You can mostly skip every trainer. In one of the paths, there is a Purple Entity behind a Generator thing. He has all level 100+ pokemon, including a level 250 Magikarp. The other path is the actual Gym Leader, Giovanni. If you don't wanna fight the trainer next to him, you can talk to him through the wall. He mostly has ground types, so bring water types. But, remember that Houndour you got? It should be a Houndoom, and that's extremely good for his last Pokemon, Mewtwo. After you beat it, you are granted access to Victory Road, which is right behind Gary in Route 22. Victory Road! The last place you can go to. There's lots of Pokemon. Catch a Solrock and a Lunatone, and get out of Victory Road. You then enter Indigo Plateau. Go to the Taxi Service and go to Mysterious Grotto. Go in a patch of grass where you ONLY find Pichus. Wait 30+ turns, and you can eventually find a Deoxys. This is really good. Then, after you catch it, there are meteors that will change it's form. Find the speed meteor, since it has good defense, and good stats. Don't use Normal Deoxys or Attack Deoxys, since those have 50 DEFENSE. After you got Deoxys-S, go back to Indigo Plateau. Once you organize your team,talk to one of the police officers to enter the Elite Four. Also, you can catch a Registeel in the cave area. The Elite Four There is four Elite Four members. Bruno, Lorelei, Agatha, Lance. Also Gary, but he's the champion. Mewtwo won't be on any of the "recommended pokemon list" since it can sweep the WHOLE Elite Four. To make your chance of winning higher, EV/IV train your pokemon by making other pokemon faint. Check your EVS/IVS at Ellegant Valley (you can teleport to it at the cabin in Victory Road). Once you have 252 in it's best stat (if 2 stats are the same and best, choose the most physical/special moves), go to a Pokemart, buy a Pokeimprove, go to your bag, find it and press use on the Pokemon. Once you're done, challenge the Elite Four by talking to a guard at Indigo Plateau. Lorelei: After you beat her, Bruno is next. Yea. You get it. One, then two, then 3. Agatha: Lance. That's it. You won.. or did you? You have to battle the Champion to officially beat the game.Gary: Now, you beat the Champion. You can now find some of the pokemon in the Recommended section such as Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Keldeo. Check out the page "How to beat E4" if you need a WAY easier strategy. The "Champion Exclusives" Some Pokemon require the Champion badge to be found. The "Champion Exclusives' are: All of those Pokemon are good for E4, but can only be found after it. Things to do after you're Champion There isn't really much to do. Your only options are hunting legendaries, hunting shinies/auras, and trading/battling others. But until then keep training you never know what's next.... Category:Helpful Pages Category:Locations Category:Routes Category:Cities Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokemon